Love Sister : Baby
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Mengandung seorang bayi adalah hal yg paling menyenangkan dan menyeramkan dalam hidup seorang ibu, tapi tidak bagi Asia Namikaze, baginya bayi pertama ini adalah segalanya, serta Naruto Namikaze-Sang Kakak- akan selalu menjaganya dimanapun ia berada. RnR Please?/ NaruAsia/ Incest/ Warn : Inside
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya ane, tapi ceritanya punya ane…:P**

**Rate : M for Lime or Lemon (Maybe?)**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Humor.**

**Warn: Typo, OOC, AU, INCEST, etc**

**Pairing : Naruto x Asia, Sasuke x Koneko**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Sister : Baby **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Bagi anak kecil tidak boleh membacanya karena banyak kata-kata dewasa yg terselip di Fict ini. Jadi…begitulah :v**

**Enjoy it!**

**1 Bulan**

Mengandung seorang bayi memang hal paling bahagia bagi orang yg saling mencintai, namun mereka harus menunggu selama 9 bulan agar bayi tersebut lahir ke dunia dengan selamat, paling tidak mempunyai anak akan selalu membuat beberapa pasangan diselimuti kebahagiaan. Itu terjadi pada pasangan Namikaze, Naruto dan Asia Namikaze.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik, tapi karena **Cinta** mereka melewati batas sebagai kakak beradik, atau bisa disebut **Incest**, memang benar Incest dilarang di berbagai Negara maupun daerah, tapi beberapa daerah tidak melarang hubungan Incest entah apa nama daerah tersebut. Paling tidak hubungan mereka tidak akan ditentang siapapun, ya memang dasar Cinta yg selalu menyinggahi hati semua orang termasuk kakak beradik itu.

Pagi hari yg cerah, sebuah kamar apartemen yg cukup luas, terlihat dua orang yg sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya, rambut pirang mereka yg sama cerahnya membuat semua orang yg melihatnya menjadi hangat hatinya, pelukan. Salah satu kegiatan yg selalu dilakukan oleh orang yg saling mencintai, walaupun sedang tidur, ya bagaimanapun juga berpelukan akan menghangatkan hati satu sama lain. Kegiatan tersebut memang sedang dilakukan oleh Naruto sang pemuda pirang tersebut tapi yg paling membuat kita sedikit terkejut adalah…

…mereka berdua telanjang. Mungkin malam tadi mereka melakukan hubungan Seks, paling tidak mereka saling mencintai dan menyayangi.

Selama satu bulan ini Asia telah beberapa kali memuntahkan isi perutnya, paling tidak ia sabar dalam menghadapi kehamilannya yg sudah mencapa umur 4 minggu, setelah menghadiri pesta pernikahan Sahabat Naruto, mereka berdua berniat memeriksanya ke rumah sakit di Kota Kuoh itu. Mungkin Naruto akan sangat berterima kasih kepada Sasuke, karena dengan kecerdasan otaknya, Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto dan Asia sudah memulai hubungan special belum lama memang, namun mereka terlalu cepat untuk memiliki momongan itu yg ada difikiran Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha tersebut sekarang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Sahabat dari Asia, Koneko Toujo. Bahkan setelah mengucapkan pernyataan masing-masing, Sasuke sudah berani melamar gadis kucing tersebut di depan Kakak kandung dari Koneko, Kuroka Toujo. Ya walaupun kakak Koneko lebih Seksi daripada adiknya, Sasuke tetap memilih Koneko, karena sifatnya yg sama persis seperti Sasuke sendiri.

Naruto memang sangat suka memeluk Asia, dimanapun dan kapanpun, walaupun itu saat mandi. "Enggh…." Suara lenguhan feminim terdengar dari sebuah kasur berukuran Queen Size, Asia mulai membuka Iris Shappirenya sedikit menguap kecil, dan mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas melihat siapa yg memeluknya sekarang, seulas senyum terukir dari bibir mungilnya, "Naruto-kun, bangunlah sudah pagi…" dengan suara lembutnya, ia meminta Naruto untuk bangun.

"Tidak! lima menit lagi, Asia-chan" balas Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya "Aku mau seperti ini dulu, bolehkan?" tanya Naruto manja, manja? Ia hanya manja di depan Asia saja.

"Baiklah…tapi…." Asia mendorong tubuh Atletis Naruto dan kemudian bangun dari tempat tidurnya, berlari menuju ke kamar mandi yg berada di dalam kamar tersebut, Naruto tahu kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Asia, ia juga kasihan karena setiap pagi Asia selalu memuntahkan makan malamnya. "Go-gomen…aku…" Asia keluar dari Kamar mandi menuju ranjang yg ditempati oleh mereka, "Gomene, Naruto-kun"

Setelah mendengar permintaan maaf dari Asia, entah mengapa Naruto mendekap Asia dalam pelukannya, walaupun udara dingin dari pendingin ruangan masih menyala, tapi Naruto tidak merasakan hawa dingin dari pendingin tersebut "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, perasaan hangat mulai menjalar di sekitar hati sekaligus badan mereka yg masih tidak memakai sehelai benangpu, "Jangan meminta maaf, aku selalu memaafkanmu karena aku mencintaimu dan juga seseorang yg akan berada di sekitar kita nantinya" ujar Naruto penuh dengan perasaan.

"Arigatou, Nii-san. Asia juga mencintai Nii-san, apapun yg terjadi Asia akan selalu bersama Nii-san, asalkan Nii-san tidak jauh dari Asia" balas Asia yg juga mengeratkan pelukannya, "Asia akan menjaga bayi yg berada di perut Asia, walaupun tubuh Asia kecil, Asia akan menjaga dengan taruhan nyawa Asia" sebagai ibu, mereka harus berkorban nyawa untuk menjaga bayi yg dikandung, entah dari serangan apa paling tidak mereka harus menjaga kesehatan.

Naruto kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil Asia, sambil tersenyum "Tenang aku disini untuk melindungimu" ujar Naruto mantap, sesekali menciumi wajah imut Asia.

"Naruto-kun, hentikan…geli…anh…" desahan mulai keluar dari bibir mungil Asia, ia tidak menyangka Naruto suka menciumi dirinya "Hey…Nahh…Naruto-kun…anhh…berhenti…kita…be…annh…sarapaan…Kyaa..!" pekik Asia yg dada kecilnya di remas oleh Naruto.

"Aku sudah menemukan sarapanku sendiri…" ujar Naruto dengan suara seksinya, membuat wajah Asia memerah "Jadi…aku akan memakanmu sekarang" Naruto tertawa halus setelah melihat wajah merah Asia yg baginya sangat imut, "Kau sangat imut, Imouto-chan" puji Naruto sambil mencubit kedua pipi Asia yg memerah.

"Saawkiwt…" Naruto melepas cubitannya sambil nyengir gaje "Hmph! Asia tidak akan memberikan jatah lagi nanti!" ancam Asia sambil cemberut mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Naruto yg melihat itu hanya nyengir, dan kembali memeluk erat tubuh mungil Asia, membuat sang pemilik tubuh itu memekik dengan suara imutnya "Kyaaa….! Nii-san, ke-kenapa Asia dipeluk terus sih?" Asia kembali mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Karena kau terlalu imut, _Tsuma…._" Kembali Naruto mengatakan hal yg membuat Asia gelagapan dan salah tingkah "Kamu benar-benar lucu…hihihi" ujar Naruto sambil sesekali tertawa halus.

"_Mou, Nii-san no baka!"_ seru Asia tapi masih dalam pelukan Naruto, setelah beberapa saat mengucapkan kata itu, Asia kembali memandangi Naruto, kedua lengannya dikalungkan ke leher Naruto, membuat sang pemuda yg akan segera menjadi ayah tersebut tersenyum penuh arti, "Tapi kamu terlalu Seksi, _Anata"_ keduanya kembali bergelut di dalam selimut.

"Jadi…kita sarapan dengan ini, Hm?"

"Terserah kamu, _Anata_. Yg terpenting kita harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan kita" ujar Asia dengan suaranya yg menggoda, membuat Naruto ingin sekali 'memakan' gadis—wanita tersebut.

.

.

.

**4 Bulan**

4 bulan telah berlalu sejak pertama kali Asia memuntahkan isi pertunya. Sekarang ia berada di kampusnya bersama teman-temannya, Rias, Akeno, dan juga Koneko, paling tidak untuk mengusir kejenuhannya yg selalu berada di Café milik Naruto, Asia memang masih menjadi mahasiswi dari Kuoh University, satu hal lagi Kuoh University sekarang dipegang oleh pengusaha kaya raya dari Clan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Entah karena apa Kuoh University di beli oleh Sasuke, semua orang bertanya-tanya kenapa Universitas terkenal seperti Kuoh University bisa di beli secara mudah oleh Uchiha yg sudah menikah dengan Koneko ini? Sungguh aneh.

Sasuke memang sedikit gila—bukan, mungkin sudah gila kalau sudah menyangkut Koneko dan juga Sahabatnya, bagaimana tidak? ia tidak akan segan membeli sebuah sekolah dan mengelolahnya sendiri, Konoha High School. Kata beberapa murid yg alumni dari sana, bahwa sekolah tersebut mempunyai reputasi buruk karena gurunya tidak becus dalam mendidik anak muridnya, namun setelah di beli dan di kuasai oleh perusahaan Uchiha, Sekolah tersebut menjadi sekolah paling Favorit bagi seluruh jepang khususnya Konoha. Entah apa yg difikirkan Sasuke sekarang.

"Asia-chan, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Raiser-kun?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut merah darahnya, Rias Gremory. Perlu diketahui Naruto dan Asia sudah menikah tapi dengan mengganti marga keluarga mereka, pernikahan tersebut hanya diketahui oleh Sahabat Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura, serta Sahabat Asia, Kiba, serta Koneko, sementara Rias dan Akeno memang Sahabatnya, namun tidak terlalu dekat, mungkin Koneko tahu akan sifat Asia yg sebenarnya. "Dan yg aku lihat sekarang perutmu mulai membesar? Apa kau hamil?" tanya Rias penuh selidik. Koneko hanya terdiam di tempat, sebenarnya ia ingin berbicara tapi Asia memberi kode untuk diam dan sebelah matanya berkedip.

"Perutku membesar? Ah ini aku diperkosa oleh orang" Jawab Asia sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Koneko sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Asia yg agak aneh tersebut, namun detik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum geli "Dan aku tidak bisa menceritakan siapa ayah dari bayi yg aku kandung, soalnya aku tidak tahu Kronologis kejadian ini, kenapa kejadian ini bisa terjadi?" dengan nada bicara yg dibuat-buat, Akeno dan Rias merasakan sedih yg di derita Asia.

"Kami turut prihatin, Asia-chan" ujar Rias, membuat Koneko tertawa. Semua pandangan terarah kepada gadis kucing tersebut, "Kau kenapa Koneko-chan?" tanya Rias khawatir.

"Tidak, hanya saja kalian dibohongi Asia-chan" ujar Koneko sambil memegangi perutnya, "Asia-chan tidak diperkosa oleh siapapun, tapi dia menikah dengan Naruto-nii"

"!" terkejut, ya memang mereka berdua terkejut, "Be-benarkah itu, Asia-chan?"

Asia hanya mengangguk lemah "Koneko-chan, padahal aku ingin memberi mereka surprise" ujar Asia sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Wajah kedua sahabatnya itu langsung berbinar kala Asia mengandung bayi orang yg dicintai Asia.

"Selamat Asia-chan, kau akan menjadi seorang ibu" ujar Rias memberi selamat atas kehamilan Asia.

"Fufufu….semoga bayinya mirip dengan Naruto-kun" kini Akeno juga memberi selamat kepada Asia.

"Arigatou, Rias-chan, Akeno-chan"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Raiser, Asia-chan? dia kan sangat menyukaimu?" tanya Rias, perlu diketahui, Raiser Phenex. Seorang pemuda Playboy yg berkuliah di Kuoh University ini menyukai Asia dari pertama kali bertemu, tapi sayang Asia sama sekali tidak menyukai Raiser karena kearoganan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Biarkan saja, aku lebih menyukai—bukan, aku lebih mencintai Naruto-kun daripada Raiser, dan aku tidak suka dengan sikap arogannya serta sifat Playboynya tersebut" ujar Asia kesal karena terus menerus di dekati oleh Raiser sang Playboy."Aku harap Naruto-kun datang kemari sekarang juga!" Asia berharap Naruto akan datang, ya mungkin untuk melindunginya dari Raiser itu.

"Kau memanggilku, Asia-chan?" Panjang umur bagi Naruto "Aku dengar kau lebih mencintaiku, ne?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman menggodanya, membuat Asia gelagapan.

"Ba-baka!" ujar Asia yg wajahnya sekarang ini sedang memerah, tapi semakin ia mendekat ke arah Naruto.

Sementara itu dari jauh, seorang pemuda dengan pakaian Jas merah dengan kemeja putih serta celana berwarna merah, dan jangan lupa pemuda tersebut memiliki rambut pirang dan wajahnya dihiasi oleh luka, "Grrr….siapa orang itu!? Beraninya mendekati Asia-hime, akan aku pukul dia sekarang!" geram pemuda yg biasa dikenal Raiser Phenex tersebut, Raiser mendekat ke arah kawanan Asia dan teman-temannya, "Hey!? Siapa kau!? Beraninya mendekati, Asia-hime!? Asia-hime hanya milikku!?" Seru Raiser dengan Arogan serta melepaskan paksa pelukan Naruto terhadap Asia, membuat Sang Kakak dari Asia itu marah.

"Kau yg siapa!? Kenapa kau melepaskan kami berdua!? Dan siapa kau mengaku Asia-chan adalah milikmu!?" seru Naruto tidak kalah sengit, ia tidak terima, sangat tidak terima.

"Aku? Aku adalah Raiser Phenex, orang yg akan menjadi Suami dari Asia Namikaze! Dan pemilik dari perusahaan Phenex yg menjalin hubungan ekonomi dengan perusahaan Uchiha yg terkenal" dengan lantangnya Raiser memperkenalkan dirinya disertai senyum arogannya.

"Hn, kau mau aku putus kontrak kita?" Kali ini bukan Naruto yg berbicara, Sasuke yg sedari tadi melihat adegan tersebut dan juga berbicara dengan entengnya. "Kau mau mengancam si Dobe, hah?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tidak bisakah kau menolong sahabatmu yg terduduk ini, Teme?" Sasuke sedikit tersenyum kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto dan menyodorkan tangannya membuat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tersebut tersenyum penuh arti "Asia-chan, kemarilah!" Asia berlari kecil ke arah Naruto, "Wow…wow….jangan berlari! Nanti kandunganmu tersakiti bagaimana?" ujar Naruto khawatir akan Asia yg berlari kecil.

"Baka! Aku tidak akan apa-apa, Naruto-kun!" ujar Asia sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, wajahnya pun kini terlihat memerah karena godaan yg dilancarkan Naruto. Raiser di buat geram akan tingkah mereka berdua, di dalam hatinya sudah terbakar api cemburu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu bocah pirang!?" Raiser sudah menyiapkan pukulan terbaiknya, dan akan melancarkannya ke arah tapi…

**Bugh!**

Sasuke memblok pukulan Raiser, "sudah aku bilang, kau mau aku memutuskan Kontrak kita yg telah terajut beberapa tahun lalu?" tanya Sasuke yg masih memblok pukulan Raiser, sementara Naruto hanya memeluk Asia erat seakan tidak ingin Asia menjadi milik orang lain, "Kalau kau membuat sahabatku babak belur, meskipun dia adalah seorang Atlit Judo, dan Taekwondo—"

"Jangan lupa kalau aku juga bisa Wushu dan beberapa Taijutsu khas Shinobi jaman dahulu~!"

"Dan juga—Sialan kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu, Baka!?" kali ini Sasuke marah kepada Naruto, sementara yg dimarahi hanya bersiul seakan dia tidak bersalah sama sekali, "Terserah! Kalau kau sampai memukulnya dengan BodyGuardmu yg entah ada ratusan atau ribuan tersebut, aku tetap tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu walau secuil apapun itu!" sungguh sangat dingin, mulai dari tatapan hingga nada bicara Sasuke sangat dingin dan mengintimidasi. "Kau mengerti!"

Raiser hanya menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian Sasuke melepaskan genggaman kuatnya dengan kasar, "Heh, bocah pirang!? Aku akan membalas—"

"Kau masih memanggilku bocah pirang, hm Ayam? Ingat, kau harus tahu, Namaku Naruto Namikaze, aku adalah Kakak dari Asia Namikaze, dan kau tidak boleh mendekati walau sejengkalpun itu, dan ingat Sasuke Uchiha adalah Saudara angkatku, Sasuke tidak akan segan terhadap siapapun termasuk kau Raiser Phenex—"

"Dan aku tidak akan segan terhadap orang yg menyakiti 'saudaraku' karena mereka orang yg aku sayangi, walaupun tidak memiliki ikatan darah" tambah Sasuke dengan nada yg sinis, ia menatap jijik Raiser, ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa partner bisnisnya bisa searogan seperti ini, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

Sementara Raiser hanya diam, dan diam, entah apa yg difikirkannya, itupun kalau dia sempat berfikir. Kemudian pemuda itu pergi dengan tangan terkepal, seakan ingin membalas dendam kepada orang, mungkin ia bisa saja dibunuh oleh Naruto, ataupun Sasuke.

"Arigatou Teme" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sasuke "Kalau kau tidak kemari, mungkin aku akan menghajar si Ayam itu" lanjut Naruto yg masih memeluk Asia.

"Koneko-chan kau tidak apa, kan? Apa ada yg sakit?"

Detik berikutnya Naruto melempar Sasuke dengan sepatunya, karena ia di cueki oleh Sahabatnya sendiri "Dasar Teme Brengsek! Anak Ayam!" Asia mencoba menghentikan tindakan Naruto yg terlalu berlebihan tersebut.

"Nar-Naruto-kun, hentikan! Sudah jangan menghajar si Pantat Ayam itu!" ujar Asia menasehati Kakaknya.

Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian kembali tersenyum, "Baik aku akan menurutimu, Asia-chan" ujar Naruto.

Sementara itu Rias, Akeno, serta Koneko hanya bisa tersenyum karena melihat adegan romantic dari pasangan kakak beradik tersebut, paling tidak Akeno dan Rias sudah mengetahui bahwa Asia sangat mencintai Naruto begitu pula sebaliknya, dan yg paling membuat mereka bingung adalah….

…Karena apa Sasuke menyukai Koneko yg notabenya adalah Sahabat mereka.

Padahal masih banyak wanita yg lebih Seksi dan cantik daripada Koneko, tapi difikiran Sasuke hanya ada Koneko dan Keluarganya termasuk Naruto dan Sakura, kedua sahabatnya. Paling tidak ikatan mereka tidak akan pernah terputus walau mereka memiliki kehidupan masing-masing.

Satu pertanyaan lagi "Koneko-chan, ceritakan Kronologisnya kalian berdua bisa bertemu?" pertanyaan Rias membuat Koneko menghela nafas dan kemudian menceritakan Kronologi pertemuan Sasuke dan Koneko sampai bisa mereka berdua mempunyai hubungan Spesial.

.

.

.

**7 Bulan**

Selalu ngidam? Itu sudah hal biasa bagi kalangan ibu-ibu hamil, paling tidak ngidam yg normal, bukan ngidam meminta makanan yg sangat sulit di cari… Pai Cherry? Sudahlah abaikan, mengidam adalah salah satu—mungkin bisa dibilang Syarat yg harus dipenuhi oleh seorang Suami kepada sang istri, paling tidak Istri tidak merengek manja kepada Suaminya sehingga kuwalahan.

Asia, perut gadis—bukan, sekarang ia menjadi seorang wanita—tersebut mulai membesar tanda perkembangan sang bayi, Asia selalu menjaga asupan nutrisi yg di anjurkan oleh Sakura, Sahabat Naruto—Suami Asia—Gadis musim semi yg menikahi Yuuto Kiba—Kouhai Sakura di Kuoh University—memang sangat pintar akan memberi Nasihat, walaupun harus dengan pukulan yg melayang ke arah Naruto.

"Nah Asia-chan, sudah selesai pemeriksaannya" sekarang ini Asia, Naruto, serta Sakura sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yg digunakan oleh Sakura untuk memeriksakan janin yg berada di dalam tubuh seseorang, "Bayimu sehat, asupan gizinya juga cukup, aku harap kau beristirahat untuk sementara karena masa kelahirannya sudah mendekat" Sakura masih memeriksa beberapa berkasnya, "Paling tidak kau boleh membantu 'Suami'mu yg bodoh ini di Cafenya, tapi jangan samapai kelelahan, oke?"

Asia mengangguk paham akan penjelasan Sakura "Arigatou, Sakura-nee. Ah aku lupa, apa itu ngidam?" tanya Asia dengan wajah polos, membuat Naruto memeluknya erat, "Naruto-kun, jangan dipeluk!" rengek Asia sedikit memberontak.

"Biarkan begini dulu, aku ingin kau hangat saja" alasan yg tak masuk akal Naruto, Sakura hanya mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya "jangan ngidam yg aneh-aneh, Asia-chan"

"Sudahlah Naruto, kalau ngidam turuti saja, walaupun itu aneh-aneh" ujar Sakura sedikit terkikik geli setelah melihat wajah Naruto yg sudah mulai pucat, "Jangan Khawatir Asia tidak mungkin ngidam yg aneh" Naruto menghela nafas lega setelah mendengarkan penuturan Sakura.

**Diluar Rumah Sakit.**

"Naruto-kun,boleh aku makan Ramen jumbo yg biasa kau makan?"

"Naruto-kun, kita ke taman bermain yuk?"

"Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto-kun…"

Baik, itu sudah berlebihan. Sekarang ini Naruto sedang berada di Café bersama Asia yg sedang berbincang dengan Karyawan Café tersebut, paling tidak untuk mengusir kejenuhan. Dilihat dari wajah Naruto sudah seperti Zombie hidup, ia tidak menyangka apa yg dikatakan oleh Sakura benar adanya, Wanita lebih mengerikan saat hamil, dan juga saat permintaannya tidak dituruti maka wanita tersebut akan marah dan menangis.

"Boss, mengapa kau murung terus?" tanya seorang Maid berambut pirang pucat dengan model Pony Tail, Shion Shimura. Maid paling cantik di Café Namikaze, banyak yg ingin menjadi pacarnya, namun sayang dia sudah bersuami. Haha kasihan~

"Hanya saja…."

"Hanya saja?"

"…"

"…"

"Hanya saja…" Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian memantapkan hatinya "Hanya saja, Asia selalu mengidamkan hal yg aneh, bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan ngidam itu?" tanya Naruto disertai semburat merah yg keluar dari kedua pipinya.

Shion sedikit tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Bossnya "Tidak ada yg bisa menghentikan itu, walaupun kau menolak, tapi ngidamnya harus kau penuhi, aku juga pernah begitu, bahkan Sai sampai kuwalahan menghadapiku yg masih mengandung anak pertamaku" Shion menghentikan tawanya lalu mengenang saat-saat hamil pertamanya "Pertama kali hamil memang begitu, lambat laun kau akan terbiasa dengan itu, paling tidak Asia-chan tidak menginginkan hal aneh" ujar Shion dengan tawa halusnya.

"Begitu? Terima kasih atas sarannya, Shion, kau Maid yg baik" puji Naruto yg langsung menghampiri Asia.

"Begitu perhatiannya kau, Boss" gumam Shion lirih sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

**8 bulan**

Perut Asia semakin membesar, dan Naruto semakin ketat mengawasi asupan gizi yg dimakan oleh Asia, membuat gadis pirang tersebut menggerutu kesal akan kelakuan kakaknya yg merangkap menjadi Suaminya tersebut, ya paling tidak Naruto sudah biasa dengan Asia yg selalu ngidam dengan meminta hal aneh. Tapi bagi Naruto semua hal aneh itu adalah kebahagiaannya, pemikiran yg aneh, namun itulah Naruto apapun akan ia turuti.

Pagi hari di taman Kuoh yg indah, Naruto dan Asia sedang berjalan-jalan sekaligus ingin menghirup udara segar di pagi hari. Paling tidak mereka harus menjaga kesehatan setiap hari disaat rutinitas mereka yg padat—ralat hanya Naruto yg bekerja, sedangkan Asia harus cuti dari Perkuliahannya, tapi yg terpenting para Sahabatnya tidak lupa untuk menjenguk Asia yg mungkin saja berada di Café.

"Dobe!" sebuah suara mengintrupsi Naruto yg sedang berjalan berdampingan bersama Asia, "Tumben kau keluar di pagi hari ini?" tanya pria yg sebaya dengna Naruto, ia memiliki ciri Khas, rambut pantat ayam? Berwarna Raven? Wajah Stoic yg Khas? Dia Sasuke Uchiha, Sahabat Naruto.

"Ah ya, aku hanya bosan saja di rumah makanya aku dengan 'anak' keluar rumah, sekaligus menghirup udara pagi" balas Naruto santai, "Ohhh…ada Koneko-chan, bagaimana perasaanmu saat pertama kali hamil?" tanya Naruto kepada orang yg berada di samping Sasuke. Seorang gadis bertubuh Loli, dengan rambut Putih, dan jepit yg menyerupai wajah kucing. Koneko Toujo—bukan sekarang dia Koneko Uchiha.

"Hn"

"Dasar Suami Istri sama saja, sama-sama Datar seperti tembok China!" umpat Naruto kesal karena Sifat Koneko yg memang sama dengan suaminya, Sasuke, "Lalu kau mau kemana, Teme?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Sialan!" detik berikutnya Naruto sudah menyiapkan kedua sepatunya.

"Sudahlah _Anata!_" Asia mencegah Naruto untuk tidak berbuat hal yg aneh lagi seperti saat Acara pernikahan Sakura, mereka berdua kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil, padahal sudah berumur ¼ abad.

Naruto menghela nafas sambil mengelus dadanya yg mau meledak, "Untung aku tidak mengamuk" memang kadang kalau Naruto mengamuk seperti seeokor rubah dalam mitos Jepang, Kyuubi no Kitsune. Walaupun itu mitos tapi masyarakat Jepang mempercayai—terutama penduduk Kyoto bahwa Kyuubi benar-benar ada walaupun itu Makhluk halus, "Kalau aku mengamuk pasti kalian akan meneriaki aku Kyuubi"

"Kau itu bukan Rubah, tapi Kucing" detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah menghilang meninggalkan Koneko yg diam tidak berbicara sepatah katapun, Asia hanya tersenyum Kikuk karena Naruto juga menghilang dari sana, mereka berdua bertarung layaknya dua orang petarung yg ditakdirkan untuk bertarung satu sama lain di lembah yg menjadi Monumen para petarung dan akhirnya salah satu diantara mereka akan menang tapi masing-masing dari tangan mereka hancur lebur—baik itu mungkin sudah lebay.

.

.

.

**9 Bulan**

Melahirkan, adalah pengalaman paling indah sekaligus paling menyeramkan bagi semua wanita yg sedang mengandung, bagaimana tidak? melahirkan membutuhkan kekuatan dan ketahanan yg sangat kuat. Laki-laki yg mencobanya pun bisa dibuat pingsan, dari dulu Wanita memang sangat kuat, selama 9 bulan mereka mengandung dan dari 9 bulan tersebut lahirlah bayi, buah hasil cinta dari pasangan yg saling mencintai.

Asia Namikaze, seorang calon ibu, ia akan melahirkan beberapa saat lagi. Ia ditangani langsung oleh Dokter ahli Kandungan, ia sangat Profesional, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura Yuuto, seorang dokter yg beberapa bulan lalu telah melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Kiba Yuuto, Artis papan atas yg sedang naik daun. Sakura adalah Sahabat Naruto.

"Ughh….Sa-Sakura-nee…." Panggil Asia lirih

"Sudah saatnya, panggil tim kita!" Seru Sakura dengan tegas, sebagai dokter dia haruslah tegas dan Profesional. "Naruto kau juga ikut masuk, ini untuk kebaikan Asia" perintah Sakura kepada Naruto yg dari tadi menunggu di ruangan tersebut. dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

Mereka semua segera membawa Asia ke ruang persalinan, beberapa menit menunggu, belum ada hasil. Sahabat dari Naruto dan Asia mulai berdatangan, Koneko dengan Sasuke, lalu ada Rias yg menggandeng Issei, ada Akeno yg sendirian, lalu Kiba Yuuto yg menyempatkan diri untuk datang dan melihat sahabatnya Melahirkan seorang bayi.

Sudah satu jam mereka menunggu, begitulah kata Jam yg berada di dinding rumah Sakit, mereka semua harus sabar, Melahirkan memang hal yg menyakitkan bagi mereka yg akan menjadi seorang ibu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, terdengar suara bayi menangis, dari tatapan mereka semua kecuali Sasuke. Mereka semua terlihat lega sesekali menghela nafas lega akan Asia yg berhasil melahirkan seorang anak manusia ke dunia ini.

Sakura keluar dari ruang persalinan disertai helaan nafas lega, "Eh? Kalian datang juga? Gomen, ini terlalu mendadak" ujar Sakura sambil tertawa kikuk "Kiba-kun, Gomen aku menelponmu saat ada acara"

"Tidak apa, lagipula Manager sudah memberi izin kepadaku, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura-chan" balas Kiba dengan senyum ramahnya, "Bagaimana keadaan Asia-chan?" tanya Kiba sedikit Khawatir.

"Dia serta bayinya selamat, dan masih dimandikan, bayinya berjenis kelamin perempuan, dia cantik seperti ibunya" ujar Sakura yg masih dengan senyum penuh artinya, mereka semua kembali menghela nafas lega untuk yg keberapa kalinya, paling tidak Asia dan bayinya bisa selamat.

"Boleh kami masuk?" tanya Rias yg sedari tadi diam.

"Boleh silahkan, tapi kalian jangan ribut" ujar Sakura mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

.

.

.

Didalam ruangan bersalin terlihatlah Asia sedang berbaring lemah, nafasnya masih tidak beraturan, namun senyumnya tidak akan luntur. Gadis pirang tersebut bahagia, ya bahagia karena kelahiran anak pertama buah hasil cinta dengan Naruto. mungkin kebahagiaannya tidak bisa di ucapkan dengan kata-kata, memang mempunyai anak pertama bersama dengan orang yg kau cinta adalah hal paling indah dan membahagiakan bagi seluruh pasangan, entah itu Presiden, Menteri, Perdana Menteri atau segala macam orang.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menyusui…" ujar Asia lirih, ia sekarang sedang menyusui bayi perempuan cantik yg belum di kasih nama. Dengan hati-hati Asia mengeluarkan payudaranya dan meminumkannya kepada bayi tersebut, sedangkan Naruto hanya memandangi Asia dengan tatapan kagum "Ugh…pertama sakit memang…tapi lama kelamaan akan terbiasa" gumam Asia entah kepada siapa, "Naruto-kun? Jangan coba-coba untuk meminumnya!"

Wajah Naruto memerah menahan malu, "Si-siapa juga yg mau mencobanya!?" bantah Naruto, kemudian ia menyeringai tipis "Oh kau ingin aku mencobanya? Boleh saja, Asia-chan"ujar Naruto yg mulai mendekati payudara Asia yg lain.

Asia yg mendengar itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yg sulit di artikan, ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan melakukan hal aneh lagi, "Na-Naruto-kun, jangan melakukan itu!? He-hey! Naruto no Baka!" Asia sedikit memberontak saat Naruto mulai membuka baju bagian atas milik Asia, "Anh…He-hey…Hen-ahhh-tikaaanhh…Naru…Ahh" Desahan Asia meluncur dari bibir mungil tersebut, membuat Naruto menjadi terangsang dan semakin ingin memegang payudara mungil Asia.

Pintu masuk ruangan persalinan mulain terbuka, Sasuke memimpin mereka semua untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, "Paling tidak kau—Dobe, kau selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan" semua Sahabat dari Naruto dan Asia menutup mata mereka kecuali Issei, bocah mesum itu memamerkan wajah mesum nan nista tersebut.

"Uwooo….Naruto-nii, kau hebat sekali ingin menyedot—Awww Rias-chan, jangan menjitakku!" gerutu Issei yg terkena bogem mentah dari Rias Gremory.

"Kau terlalu mesum Issei-kun"

Naruto segera mengambil posisi awal dan merapikan kembali pakaian Asia, sementara Sakura mulai mendekat dengan menyiapkan bogeman mentahnya, setelah Naruto selesai merapikan baju yg dipakai Asia…

**Pletakk**

…Sekarang ia mendapatkan Jitakan Gratis dari Sakura, selaku Dokter di Rumah sakit Kuoh.

"Grrrr…Asia-chan baru saja melahirkan, tapi kau malah ingin meminum seperti bayi yg kehausan…bla…bla…bla…" mereka semua tertawa karena nyali Naruto langsung ciut di depan Sakura.

"Asia-chan, siapa nama bayi itu?" Tanya Koneko setelah kelelahan tertawa (?)

"Namanya—" "Kushina Namikaze!" Mereka semua yg ada disana hanya diam, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura tahu siapa orang yg bernama Kushina itu "Sasuke, Sakura, itu memang nama Kaa-chan, tapi aku menggunakannya untuk menamai anakku ini, aku sudah lama memikirkannya, jadi…aku menamainya dengan nama Kaa-chan" ujar Naruto riang, Asia sedikit menitikkan air matanya saat menggendong 'Kushina' , ia tahu kalau Naruto menamainya dengan Nama Kaa-channya karena ia ingin mengenang Kushina sebagai ibu mereka, orang yg melahirkan mereka. "Dan aku mau membuat pengakuan!" ujar Naruto.

Mereka semua memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama, apa yg akan dilakukan oleh pemuda pirang tersebut, "Apa yg akan kau katakana Dobe?" tanya Sasuke datar, dari wajah datarnya terlihat bahwa Sasuke penasaran tentang apa yg dikatakan oleh Naruto nanti.

"Aku…aku sudah menyimpan rahasia ini bertahun-tahun, namun aku lupa dengan identitasku yg asli tapi sekarang aku sudah mengingatnya…" Naruto memberi jeda sedikit "Aku bukan anak dari Minato dan Kushina Namikaze" semua orang yg berada di ruangan tersebut terkejut, bahkan Asia juga membulatkan matanya. "Sebenarnya namaku adalah Senju Naruto, aku adalah anak dari seorang Dokter terkenal di Konoha, Tsunade Senju dan juga seorang legenda Wushu, Jiraiya"

"Tsu-tsunade Senju!? Kau adalah anak dokter terkenal itu!?" Ujar Sakura tidak percaya di depannya terpampang seorang anak dari idolanya.

"Memang benar, aku sengaja dibesarkan oleh Keluarga Namikaze, karena orang tuaku menginginkan anak dari keluarga Namikaze tersebut menjadi menantu mereka, karena dari dulu kedua keluarga tersebut adalah Sahabat jadi ini bisa disebut perjodohan, Maaf Asia kau sudah dijodohkan denganku dari dulu, Maaf" ujar Naruto semakin lirih dan semakin menunduk, dia siap menerima segala cacian makian dari semua orang yg berada disana.

"Baka! Kau memang Naruto no Baka! Kakak paling bodoh yg pernah aku kenal! Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu, Naruto-kun" Asia tersenyum penuh arti sambil membelai kedua pipi tan Naruto "Aku sangat senang bila kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali, jadi aku tidak akan khawatir dengan Status Kakak beradik kita, yg pasti kita adalah keluarga, benarkan?" ujar Asia lembut.

Naruto merengkuh tubuh mungil Asia kedua air matanya keluar dengan sendirinya, "Arigatou…Arigatou…Arigatou…" Naruto menatap Asia dengan pandangan yg sulit di artikan "Arigatou telah menjadi pendampingku, Arigatou telah menjadikan aku ayah dari anakmu, Arigatou telah menjadikanku orang yg kau cintai…Arigatou" ujar Naruto yg menangis bahagia, "Aku akan menelpon Kaa-san dan Tou-san seka—"

"Gaki! Kau tidak usah menelpon kami, karena kami sudah tahu akan hal ini!" ujar seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putihnya yg panjang dan disebelahnya seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat, mereka berdua Jiraiya dan Tsunade Senju. "Kau hebat Gaki! Menaklukan hati anaknya Minato" puji Jiraiya bangga akan anaknya.

"Kaa-san…Tou-san…"

"Selamat Naruto, kau sudah menjadi ayah sekarang, untuk Asia-chan, maaf karena kami merahasiakan ini darimu, dan kami turut berduka atas kematian kedua orang tuamu" kini Tsunade memberi selamat kepada Naruto, sekaligus memberi support kepada Asia.

"Terima kasih Kaa-san, Tou-san…" ujar Naruto dan Asia bersamaan, "Itu tidak usah di permasalahkan, lagipula Asia sudah punya Naruto-kun disini" ujar Asia sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan Naruto.

Mereka semua larut dalam kebahagiaan, Jiraiya dan Tsunade yg senang karena memiliki cucu secantik Asia.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah Asia dirawat bersama Baby Kushina, mereka di perbolehkan pulang kembali ke apartemen yg mereka singgahi selama ini mereka berdua keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut bersama kedua orang tua Naruto, canda tawa mengiringi kepulangan mereka.

"Naruto-kun, aku tidak menyangka bisa memiliki anak secantik Kushina-chan" ujar Asia yg masih di dorong kursi roda oleh Naruto, "Mirip denganmu Naruto-kun"

"Tidak, dia mirip denganmu, _Tsuma" _

"Sudahlah, tidak peduli mirip siapa, yg terpenting dia adalah anak kalian!" ujar Jiraiya menengahi.

"Oh ya Ero-Tou-san, bagaimana kau mengetahui kalau kami sudah menjadi suami istri?" detik selanjutnya Naruto sudah dijitak oleh Jiraiya karena pertanyaannya yg sungguh menyakitkan bagi Jiraiya.

"Kalo itu Tsunade telah memprediksi sebelumnya, ia mengetahui hubungan kalian dari Sakura, muridnya. Tapi kami tidak memberitahukan bahwa kau adalah anak kami, jadi dia terkejut saat kau membeberkan Identitasmu yg asli" jelas Jiraiya dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Tsunade. "aku kira setelah kau berada di rumah Minato, kau tidak akan memanggilku Ero lagi, tapi ternyata…".

"Sudahlah Jiraiya, kau mau aku pukul sekali lagi?" Jiraiya hanya menggeleng cepat setelah mendapat pertanyaan dari Tsunade selaku Istri Jiraiya. "Baik kami pamit pulang Naruto, jaga istrimu dan juga Kushina-chan dengan baik ya? jangan lupa beberapa saranku tadi, atau kau bisa meminta bantuan dari Sakura" ujar Tsunade yg akan pamit kembali ke Konoha.

"Ya, akan aku ingat semua saranmu, Kaa-san. Arigatou telah menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk kami" ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Jangan membungkuk seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti orang aneh saja" ejek Jiraiya "Tapi kau hebat dalam memilih seorang pendamping hidup, dan aku akan bangga kalau kau hebat dalam urusan 'ranjang', hm?" wajah Naruto sudah memerah karena pernyataan Jiraiya yg terlalu Vulgar, "Hooo…benar ternyata, aku bangga kepadamu Naruto" ujar Jiraiya sambil tertawa lepas.

"Baik kami pulang dulu, Naruto, jaga diri kalian" pamit Tsunade dan Jiraiya yg pergi dari area Rumah sakit tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita satu kamar dengan Kushina-chan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Asia dengan Antusiasnya.

Naruto terlihat sedikit berfikir, "Aku sudah membeli ranjang bayi dan aku taruh di dalam kamar kita, jadi kita bisa berbuat hal yg 'menyenangkan', iya kan—Awwww!? Sakit Asia-chan!?"

"Difikiranmu hanya mesum saja, Naruto no Baka!"

Naruto hanya nyengir gaje karena kemesumannya yg sudah di tingkat Jiraiya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat sebuah kamar di salah satu apartemen yg sederhana tidak terlalu mewah atau apalah, di kamar tersebut sepasang suami istri sedang melakukan ritual yg biasa mereka lakukan.

"Nah…Naruto-kun…jangan terlalu kera—KYAAAAHmph….!" Bibir mungil sang wanita tertutup oleh bibir Naruto, pemuda pirang tersebut tidak akan membiarkan desahan keras meluncur dari bibir istrinya, "emmphh….anhh…Puaahhh….Hey…Na-naaa…ahnn" Asia masih mendesah akibat Naruto yg selalu memasukan kejantanannya kedalam liang senggama milik Asia.

"Ugh…kau masih sempit, Asia-chan…" ujar Naruto di sela-sela 'genjotan'nya, Asia semakin mendesah keras akibat Naruto yg menggenjotnya terlalu cepat.

"Hey….pelanlah sedikit Baka….Anhh….kau…terlalu …Kyaaa…Kasar…! Engg…."

"Biarkan saja…kau juga menikmatinya, bukan? Ugh setelah…melahirkan….Kau masih saja sempit…Asia-chan"

"Dasar…bodoh…ahn….Ja-jangan…di Payuda…aannhh…Naruu….Kau menghisapnya" Naruto menghisap puting payudara milik Asia yg masih mengeluarkan ASI tersebut, ia meminumnya dengan Rakus, "Bodoh…Kushina-chan…nanti tidak kebagian….Dasar…ahhnn…bayi…Raksasa….Aku…Keluaaarr…."

"Kita keluar bersama….ugh"

"NARU…..!"

"Ugh….!"

Mereka berdua tergeletak seperti orang yg kehilangan kesadaran, beberapa saat mereka berdua tersenyum penuh arti dan kembali berciuman dg panasnya, tidak lupa Naruto meremas halus Payudara Asia, membuat gadis pirang tersebut mendesah tertahan di dalam bibir mereka.

"Kau tidak ada lelahnya, Nii-chan"

"Aku tidak akan lelah karena kau selalu berada di sini, Imouto-chan"

Mereka berdua kembali bergelut di heningnya malam, Malam yg romantic bagi mereka setelah Lahirnya anak pertama mereka, ya itulah yg di sebut keluarga Bahagia…

"Oeee…."

"Sebentar aku akan menyusui, Kushina-chan, tunggulah disini!"

"Hehe…aku ikut, _Honey!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bah! Lemon di Scene terakhir terasa hambar…tapi kok ditulis sih!? :v haha paling tidak ane sudah nyelesain nih Fict….:v**

**For Reza Akatsuki: elu Ultah pak? Gomen ane kagak tahu…:v**

**Keluar dari temanya hahahahah….Gomen Cuma ini yg bisa ane tulis sungguh dua hari yg lalu ane baru nulis…. Gomen kalo monoton, datar atau gk kerasa Feelnya ._. ane bisanya seperti ini ._. sumvah beneran….**

**Soal Team 7 dan Master of Elemen ane masih dalam penggarapan, kalo Team Jinchuriki masih mencari ide….**

**Jadi…**

**Udah ya pegel nulis mulu…:v**

_**Oke Shinn Out, Ciao…. Daisuki yo Minna! Untuk istri ane bukan para Reader #plakk**_


	2. Chapter Bonus

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto & High School Dxd bukan punya ane…:v**

**Warn: Normal Pairing but, Look Like Incest(?), AU, Typo, OOC, Lemon/Lime?, Etc.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Asia**

**Rate : M for Lemon**

**Genre: Family, Romance, Little bit Humor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Sister : Baby**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Khusus -17 Jangan di baca karena di awal uda Lemon…:3 dan ada kata-kata Vulgar terselip di beberapa bagian...:3  
><strong>

**Chapter Bonus : kegiatan pagi**

**Enjoy it!**

"Kyaaa….!"

Sungguh pagi yg mencekam di salah satu apartemen di Kota Kuoh, memang benar Apartemen tersebut Kedap Suara, jadi Suara dari dalam tidak akan bisa di dengar oleh orang luar, baik kembali ke suara teriakan tadi. Suara pekikan Feminim nan imut tersebut terdengar dari Apartemen kediaman Namikaze bersaudara, mungkin para tetangga di sekitar apartemen tersebut masih mengira bahwa mereka berdua adalah Kakak beradik.

"Annhh…Naru…Le-lebih….cephaaat…anhh…"

Memang sih pagi ini adalah pagi yang indah, tapi di apartemen Namikaze selalu ada suara desahan di pagi hari, entah apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka, tapi mungkin sebagian orang akan penasaran bila mendengar suara desahan dari seorang wanita. Naruto dan Asia Namikaze, Kakak beradik yg saling mencintai, tapi jangan salah, dibalik itu semua ada sebuah rahasia kecil dan beberapa orang mengetahui rahasia tersebut. Naruto bukan saudara kandung Asia, namun gadis tersebut masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nii-san atau Nii-chan, itu kalau ia ingin sesuatu.

"Asia…kau masih seperti saat pertama kita….ugh…"

"Anhh…Naru, Jaahhangan katakan…emmm…ahh…hal yang memalukaan—kyaaa…!"

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir mungil Asia, sedangkan Naruto masih mendorong kejantanannya untuk keluar-masuk di area Surga milik Asia, dada mungil milik Asia bergoyang mengikuti irama yang di ciptakan oleh Naruto.

"Jang…an kasaar..annhhmpph!" bibir mungil milik Asia tersebut terkunci oleh bibir pemuda pirang yang notabenya adalah seorang Kakak, ibu satu anak tersebut hanya pasrah saat Naruto menghujam Penisnya di dalam Vagina Asia, "Puaaahh….Ba-bakaa! Jangan…Kasar anhh…Kasarr!" ia tidak suka kasar, perempuan memang suka sesuatu yang lembut, ya mungkin seperti Kain Sutra yang dijadikan baju oleh para penjahit.

"Ck, aku masih belum…keh! Bisa berhenti, Asia-chan" ujar Naruto di sela-sela kegiatannya yang masih berlanjut itu. "Kau…mau anak ke-2, nee Asia-chan?" Tanya Naruto menggoda Asia.

"Hey…anh..aa…jangan…engh! aa…jangan menggodaku! Baka Naru….annnhhh…emm…" Naruto mulai menurunkan kecepatannya, ia dengan lembut memeluk Asia dari belakang, membelai Payudara mungil milik Asia, meremas lembut, membuat gadis tersebut ke enakan dengan sentuhan Naruto, tidak lupa pemuda pirang itu mengecup daun telinga yang sensitive bagi para wanita. "Kau…selalu…Romantis… _Anata_"

"Apa sih yang tidak buat Istriku ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menggoda Asia, sesekali ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang hangat di tengkuk Asia, "Kau selalu cantik dimataku, Asia-chan, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu…" ujar Naruto yang masih memeluk Asia dari belakang.

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku mau, _Onii-chan_, tapi tolonglah, kalau aku mengandung anak kedua kita, tidak akan ada ramen selama satu bulan" ancam Asia, mungkin ancaman tersebut tidak akan berhasil kalau Naruto yang terkena Hukuman tersebut, "Aku akan menghukum—Kyaaa…! Hey sudah…Anhh…"

"Hehe… maaf aku terlalu terbawa suasana" ujar Naruto yang sudah berhenti melakukan kegiatannya, "Kau akan menghukumku, ya? Jadi, Kushina-chan sudah cukup bagimu?" tanya Naruto sedikit menggoda Asia.

Asia sedikit merona, kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Naruto yang memeluk perut rampingnya "Saat melahirkan Kushina-chan, sakit rasanya..." Asia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto, "…Tapi saat melihat wajah Kushina-chan, rasa sakit tersebut hilang seketika."

Naruto tersenyum kemudian mendekap erat tubuh mungil Asia, "Kau memang ibu dan Istri yang baik, Asia-chan, aku sangat bahagia mendapatkan Istri sepertimu" wajah Asia semakin memerah akibat perkataan Naruto. "Sekarang kita lanjutkan pembuatan 'Adik' bagi Kushina-chan, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil meniup tengkuk Asia.

"Uhh….Geli… Tidak, Kushina-chan saja sudah cukup, Naru~ Kyaaa….! Kau jangan bergerak lagi…anhh" tanpa ada persetujuan dari Asia, Naruto kembali menggerakkan pinggul mungil Asia naik-turun, "Jangan posisi….i-ini…anhhh…memalukan, Baka! Ssshh….."

"Fufufu….aku tidak tahu kalau kau malu, Asia-chan, atau kau ingin seperti ini saja?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela kegiatannya, tangan kanannya yang tadi berada di perut Asia kembali meremas payudara mungil Asia, sementara itu tangan kirinya mengusap halus pipi Asia yang sudah memerah, "Kau cantik sekali, _Hime" _puji Naruto, membuat wajah Asia tambah memerah.

"_Arigatou, Ouji-kun"_ tak lama setelah Asia mengatakan itu, mereka berdua kembali bergelut di cerahnya pagi, mungkin kalau di telisik lagi ini masih jam 3 pagi dan mereka sudah melakukannya mulai dari jam 12 malam, entah kenapa saya—Author—mengetahui kegiatan mereka.

.

.

**Scene Break**

.

.

Pukul 06 pagi, biasanya orang akan mulai beraktivitas, tapi tidak dengan kedua orang ini. Sudah 1 tahun mereka merawat anak semata wayangnya dengan sangat baik, Kushina Namikaze, Balita yang baru saja menginjak usia 1 tahun ini, selalu menjadi perhatian sang ibu, Asia Namikaze, sehingga membuat sang suami yang dulunya adalah Kakaknya itu menjadi Cemburu berat.

"Ugh…apa kau akan terus memperhatikan Kushina-chan terus, ne Asia-chan?" tanya Naruto kesal, ia dari kemarin selalu kalah dari anak semata wayangnya tersebut, bahkan Asia selalu bermain dengan Kushina. "Sekali saja kau memperhatikan aku, Asia-chan" rengek Naruto manja, lelaki tersebut memeluk badan ramping Asia dan menempelkan dagunya di pundak mungil Asia.

"Naru~ berat tahu, aku jadi susah nih menggendong Kushina-chan~" gerutu Asia, ia memberikan susu botol, beberapa bulan lalu ia sudah memberikan susu Formula untuk Kushina, karena ASI milik Asia susah keluar, "Hentai! Baka! Jangan pegang sembarangan! Naru~" rengek Asia yang sedikit terkejut karena Naruto memegang payudara mungil tersebut.

"Ya ya, baiklah akan aku lepas, tapi…" balas Naruto malas, tapi seringaiannya muncul di wajah Tan miliknya.

"Kyaaa…! Baka! Kau mau Kushina-chan jatuh!" ujar Asia marah, namun marahnya Asia membuat Naruto terkikik geli, membuat Asia menggerutu kesal.

"… kau harus duduk di sofa dan kita melihat acara Tv kesukaan Kushina-chan, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukan kepada dua orang yang membuat hidup Naruto menjadi berwarna. "Bagaimana~? Atau kalau kau tidak mau aku akan menghukum nanti saat Kushina-chan tidur?"

Asia sedikit bergidik ngeri, bagaimana tidak!? Naruto akan menghukumnya kalau ia tidak menuruti permintaannya, "Ba-baik, aku akan disini, menemani acara pagi kalian, tapi kalau sampai aku tertidur jangan salahkan ya?" Naruto hanya mengangguk paham, kemudian mereka menonton acara pagi yang selalu disukai oleh Kushina, anak mereka.

.

.

Tidak terasa 1 jam berlangsung, Asia sudah tertidur bersenderkan dada bidang Naruto, sementara sang anak masih setia menonton Tv, Naruto sendiri masih memeluk Asia mendekapnya dalam dekapan hangatnya, Naruto tahu bahwa sekarang ini adalah hari dimana Asia masuk Kuliah dan dia akan membawa Kushina ke café Namikaze.

"Asia-chan, bangun! cepat mandi! Atau aku mandikan loh" ujar Naruto lembut sambil jarinya mengusap Vagina Asia yang tertutupi _Pantsu_ berwarna putih di balik baju _Baby Doll _milik Asia.

"Shhh…! Bisa tidak…annhh…kau membangunkanku dengan cara lain…? Hmmm…." Ujar Asia disertai desahannya yang keluar dari bibir mungil tersebut.

"Hmmm….tidak bisa mungkin" ujar Naruto santai, "Tapi aku senang kalau kau langsung bangun saat aku memegang ini" lanjut Naruto yang masih mengelus Vagina Asia, membuat sang istri mendesah tidak karuan, "Oke, mandi saja, akan aku antar ke Kampus nanti, aku akan membawa Kushina juga nanti ke café" sambil menggerutu kesal karena perlakuan Naruto, Asia pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk melaksanakan ritual, sementara sang suami hanya tertawa geli dan melanjutkan bermainnya bersama Kushina.

Beberapa menit setelah mandi, Asia keluar dengan sebuah kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan di lapisi dengan jaket berwarna orange yang dibelikan oleh Naruto, untuk bawahannya ia hanya memakai Celana Jeans selutut berwarna biru, memang mencolok tapi itulah Asia. Naruto yang melihat istrinya tersebut hanya tersebengong sendiri.

"A-apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" tanya Asia malu-malu.

"_Kawaii_, aku tidak menyangka kau cantik sekali dengan jaket pemberianku itu" puji Naruto disertai kedua pipinya yg memerah, meskipun sudah setahun, namun Asia masih saja seperti saat pertama kali sebelum mengandung Kushina, ia selalu menjaga tubuhnya dengan olahraga pagi bersama Naruto dan Kushina, "Kau memang cantik!" ujar Naruto yang menutupi hidungnya. Asia hanya tertawa halus, kemudian ia mengambil Kushina dan menggendongnya, "Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu, kalian tunggu disini!" Naruto langsung melesat menuju ke kamar mandi melakukan Ritual yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Asia.

.

.

.

Di kampus, Raiser Phenex, seorang Playboy yang selalu mempermainkan wanita, seorang pemuda direktur perusahaan Phenex yang sekarang ini menjalin kerja sama dengan Uchiha Corp, di balik itu semua ia adalah seseorang yg sombong dan Arogan. Pemuda tersebut sekarang di Pelataran parkiran mobil bagi mahasiswa di Kuoh Univercity bersama seorang wanita yang menjadi teman kencannya, Yubelluna.

Tak berselang lama sebuah mobil Lamborghini Gallardo berwarna Orange datang, kemudian memarkirkannya agak jauh dari mobil Ferari milik Raiser, pintu mobil tersebut terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda yang berumur 26 tahun dengan rambut pirang jabrik acak-acakannya, wajah tan mulus tanpa ada cacat, menggunakan pakaian santai sebuah kemeja berwarna biru, dan juga celana panjang Jeans berwarna _Navy Blue_. Pemuda tersebut membukakan pintu yang lain, sesosok wanita berumur 21 tahun keluar dari sana, Rambut pirang panjangnya yang senada dengan sang pemuda menambah Aksen imut kepada dirinya.

Raiser yang melihat itu menggeram marah, dan yang lebih terkejutnya wanita tersebut membawa seorang balita berwajah mirip seperti wanita tersebut dan rambut yang sama dengan mereka, "Kau mau membalasnya, Raiser Phenex?" seseorang mengintrupsi Raiser yang sedang menggeram kesal.

"Sa-Sasuke-san!?"

"Hn, kau iri dengan Naruto? carilah wanita lain yang bisa kau permainkan, Asia sudah dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya sejak dulu, dan orang tua Naruto yang memintanya" ujar Sasuke Uchiha yang sekarang ini bersama Koneko, oh ya Koneko sudah melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. "Pergilah dari sini, sebelum kau menerima akibatnya, dan perlu kau ingat ayah Naruto adalah seorang Shinobi dan Master Wushu" Sasuke mengusir Raiser dari tempat parkir.

Tampak wajah kesal masih terpampang di wajah Raiser, dengan cepat ia meninggalkan mereka semua sementara Yubelluna hanya merengut kesal, ia pun pergi dari sana. Sasuke dan Koneko kembali berjalan menuju ke Keluarga Pirang di sana. "Dobe!"

"Yo Teme, Koneko, tumben kalian datang, kemana Menma?" tanya Naruto yang masih menggendong Kushina.

"Hn, dia bersama Kaa-san, oh ya, tadi ada Rivalmu disana, dan bagaimana Hadiah yang aku berikan Ini, Naruto?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Asia-chan tidak bersusah payah untuk mencari bis, jadi aku bisa mengawasinya juga, benarkan Asia?" Asia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja, "Baik, segeralah masuk, Koneko tolong temani Asia-chan, ya?"

"Hn"

"Cih, kalian berdua sama saja. Teme mau ikut ke Café?"

"Hn, ayo Dobe"

Asia dan Koneko berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka, sementara para sahabat mereka sudah menunggunya disana. Sedangkan suami mereka berjalan menuju ke Café Namikaze yang tidak jauh dari Kampus Asia, jaraknya sekitar beberapa meter dari kampus. Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai Aktivitas….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam Hari, di Apartemen Namikaze

"Naruuu….annhh…." suara desahan Asia Namikaze keluar mulus dari bibir mungilnya, "Ka-kau…mesum…anhh…jangan disedottt….Kyaaahmmmph…!" Naruto mencium bibir mungil Asia untuk meredam suara yang keluar dari bibir tersebut.

"Aku masukkan!" Naruto memasukkan kejantannannya ke dalam liang senggama milik Asia, dengan perlahan dia memaju mundurkan pinggangnya "Ugh…Sempit sekali, Asia-chan"

"Papa!" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan Naruto dan Asia, pasangan suami-istri tersebut melongo karena mendengar suara anak kecil dari Box bayi yang menjadi tempat tidur Kushina, dengan gerakan cepat mereka berdua memakai kembali bajunya, dan berlari ke Kushina yg duduk sambil memainkan mainannya.

"Dia memanggilku kan?" tanya Naruto pada Asia, "Dan kenapa dia bangun?"

Asia hanya mengangkat bahunya saja tanda dia bingung, "Aku juga mendengarnya, ia memanggilmu 'Papa' kan? Jadi Kushina sudah bisa bicara!" ujar Asia kegirangan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kushina, anak semata wayangnya sudah bisa berbicara, namun baru satu kata yang ia keluarkan.

"Aku senang bisa dipanggil papa oleh anak sendiri…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gomen kalo lemonnya kurang HOT…:v fufufufu….dan maaf kalo Fict ini terlalu Vulgar…**

**Ini Fict hanya selingan saja… dan untuk anak kedua NaruAsia mungkin masih Proses…:v ane juga buat Naruto seMesum seperti Jiraiya…:v**

**Lalu…**

**Udahan ya tangan ane pegel…:v**

**Okey, **_**Shinn Out Ciao, Daisuki yo Minna! **_


End file.
